legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S3 P6/Transcript
(The heroes all stand where they, looking in shock as to what they just witnessed. There they see their close friend, Cloe Carter, having just witnessed the death of their friend Jane Jones, had changed. She floats in place, pure white eyes, and glows a green aura as she looks at Andrak and the Pure Shadow of the Canterlot students) Ashley: Guys... What just happened...? Seris: Hey Daniel... Did you know Cloe could do this? Daniel:.... Rex: Daniel? Daniel: This... This is just like... When she fought her mother... (While the protectors are confused, several members of the knights remember what Daniel is talking about. Over with Andrak he stands there confused) Andrak:.... Wha-What?! Was your little light show suppose to scare me you parasite!? Cloe:... Andrak: Aww what's wrong?! Too sad to speak!? You mad that your fellow parasite is done!? You- Cloe: *Echo* Silence. (Cloe's echo-ish voice spoke with such authority that Andrak felt a small ping of fear. Even the Knights were scared by this) Andrak: Y-YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?!? Cloe: *Echo* I dare. (Andrak growls in pure anger at the way Cloe speaks to her. Cloe then turns her attention to the body of her friend, Jane) (The camera goes over to Jane's dead body and then back to Cloe who just stares with that same expression. Cloe goes over, and lands her feet on the ground. She crouches down and puts her hand on Jane's head. The heroes are confused as to what Cloe is doing, while Andrak crosses his arms un-amused.) (Cloe then closes her eyes and glows even brighter. Jane starts to glow the same color. Cloe let's go and steps back from Jane. Suddenly, the hole in Jane's stomach starts to close up. After it closes up) Jane:..... *Eyes shoots open and gasps for air* Everyone: !!! Andrak: WHAT?!?!? I-IMPOSSIBLE!!! Jane: *Panting* Wha- What happened!? Where am I!? Seris: How in the fuck?! Andrak: ENOUGH OF THIS! (Andrak begins to prepare his gates as Jane is pulled back by the others) Daniel: Stay back Jane. Jane: GUYS SERIOUSLY WHAT'S- *Sees Cloe* ... Cloe? Andrak: DIIIIE!!! (Andrak fires several shadows balls at Cloe. Cloe however, lifts up one hand and stops them dead in their track) Andrak: HOW IN THE?!!? Cloe: *Echo* You know... (Cloe thrusts her arm forward and sends the shadow balls right back at Andrak. Andrak yells out as he's hit by the shadow and sent back) Cloe: *Echo* I've only had to use this power only once. So I don't have much experience with it. For your sake Andrak: Give up. Andrak: *Panting* … KILL HER!!!! (The pure shadows all screech as they charge at Cloe) Cloe: *Echo* You poor fool. (The Shadows all start to attack Cloe. However she is protect by a barrier that none of them can get though. Cloe closes her eyes for a moment. They shoot open and the pure shadows are all hit with a strange force as they all yell out. Cloe raises one of her hands up with glows with energy. She makes into a fist as the energy is sent out and hits all the shadows) (The scene freezes camera goes to one of the pure shadows. As the shadow appears frozen, several green mark appear on it. After the appear, the scene unfreezes as the shadows all stagger back, all of them now having green marks. They then look at Cloe but do nothing.) Andrak: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!??! ATTACK!!! Cloe: *Echo* Go back to the school and wait there. (The pure shadows all rush back inside to the building much to everyone's shock) Andrak: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHILDREN!?!? Cloe: *Echo* They are not your children. They are innocent victim you turned to shadows. And once you are dead, they will return to normal. Andrak: *Snarls* (Andrak curls a fist as the ooze on his arm spreads more) Andrak: If you really wanna do this... (The heroes watch as the ooze spreads all over his body and begins pulsing with purple veins) Andrak: THEN I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO GO ALL OUT! (Andrak's eyes turns red as tendrils start to shoot out his body. He transforms into his pure form) Nathan: He's changed again!! Seris: God it makes me want to throw up everytime I see it... Cloe: *Echo* Are you ready then? Andrak: Oh I'm MORE THEN READY! And once I'm finished, you get to watch as I kill everyone once more!! Cloe: *Charges up psychic energy. Echo* You will not. (Andrak shoots his tendrils out as Cloe. Her barrier stops them as Cloe launchers her counterattack which heads to Andrak's mask. Andrak however protects his mask at the last second using his tendrils which blow up. However the rengerate soon after. Cloe teleports behind Andrak, and goes to attack from behind. Andrak however quick turns and attacks resulting in the two of them pushing each other back. Andrak quickly opens several gates as he lets out several shot balls which creates a barrier to stop as they explode on impact) Andrak: YOU CAN'T STOP ME!! YOU COULDN'T STOP ME WHEN WE FIRST MET! AND YOU Won't NOW!! Cloe: *Echo* This fight is far from over. (Cloe teleports to the side and thrusts her arms forward to push Andrak back. Andrak uses the force and lets out massive force lighting as Cloe just holds her barrier in place. While she does this, Cloe charges forward and attacks Andrak by sending him in the air. Cloe follows after him. Andrak recovers and floats in the air and Cloe does the same.) (Over with the heroes) Ashley: They've taken the fight to the sky. Rex: Shouldn't we help her? Seris: We should but... I don't know. Jane:..... (Andrak is seen as his tendrils ooze from his palm) Andrak: I'm about to ram these things down your goddamn thro- (Andrak is interrupted by a Psy blast that dismembers his arm. Andrak roars in pain as he regenerates his arm) Cloe: *Echo* You might have the power to regenerate, but you still feel the pain. Andrak: YOU'LL FEEL PAIN!! (Suddenly Andrak rushes at super faster speed and kicks Cloe into the air. He rushes up and puts his hands together and slams Cloe back down. Cloe quickly recovers, rushes back and punches Andrak in the gut, Andrak punches her in the face, she kick in the face, he knees her gut. Camera starts to move back as the two start landing blow after blow at each other super fast. Cloe gain the edge as she knocks Andrak back with a haymaker. She teleports to where he's going, knocks him back in the air with an upper cut. She teleports again to where Andrak is going and her hand is charged with psychic energy) Cloe: *Echo* You're finished! (She slams at him knocking back down. Andrak however recovers, opens several shadow gats and opens fire not stop. Cloe quickly brings up her barrier to protect her. While she's distracted by the shadow balls. Andrak starts rushing up to her. After the shots stop, she drops her barrier as Andrak appears right in front of her) Andrak: GET THE FUCK OVER HERE BITCH!! (Several of Andrak's tendrils shoot out and manage to wrap themselves around Cloe) Andrak: Now you're finished! (The tendrils charge with electricity that fills Cloe's body, causing her to yell out) Andrak: I'll throw you to Alkorin's feet like the rat you are! Marion: CLOE!!! (Andrak opens several gates as he keeps electrocuting Cloe) Andrak: THIS IS THE END FOR- (Suddenly a gun shot hits the side of Andrak's head. The shot causes him to stop electrocuting Cloe as he turns to who fired. He sees Bwynraya, damaged, tired, and panting but holding up her pistol) Andrak: YOU!!! I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!!! (Cloe manages to get her arm free as she aims for Andrak's face as he looks back at her and is surprised) Cloe: Not...today. (Cloe fires a psy blast that strikes Andrak's mask, causing it to shatter completely as Andrak yells out, his gates close, his Pure Form melting away as he falls to the ground and lands with a small shockwave before he slowly gets up. Cloe slowly floats down and then lands on the ground. She stands there before she groans and loses her form) Daniel: CLOE!! *Rushes toward Cloe and grabs her before she falls down* Are you okay?? Cloe: Y...Yeah... I'm okay... *Sees Andrak* Andrak... Andrak: Do you know...what you've done...? (Andrak looks at his hand and sees his flesh beginning to crack and disintegrate as he falls to his knees) Seris: No way. He's... (Andrak falls to his hands and knees in pain as his skin slowly turns to dust and ash) Andrak: Mom...Dad...Where are you...? It's...It's so... Daniel: What is he saying? Marion: His corruption. It's...fading. (Andrak begins to sob as his legs begin to crumble to dust) Andrak: GAAAAH! WHY?! SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (Andrak falls flat as he looks up at the heroes crying) Andrak: I...I'm sorry...Please...For...Forgive.....me.... (Andrak drops dead as his body completely disintegrates as the ashes float away in the wind as the heroes look on shocked.) Seris: What...What was... Cloe: I don't know... Bwynraya: He had died.... Freed from Alkorin did to him... Cloe: Bwynraya? Bwynraya: In the end, before he died, you freed him... He was a monster, ready to kill and make all who stood in his way suffer but he was free... That is why he was asking for forgiveness in the end... Ashley: Wow... Nathan:..... Marion: Nate? Nathan:...… Cloe: Wait... If Andrak is dead... *Gasp* THE STUDENTS!! (Everyone all rushes back to Canterlot High and there they see all the students back to normal. They are tired, groaning and confused but they are okay) Seris: I almost thought they'd disappear too. Daniel: They must've returned to their original bodies. Rex: They should be okay. Now all we have to worry about is- (Suddenly the portal in the back begins to destabilize as sparks of energy fly out. The heroes run out and see what's going on) Nathan: What's happening?! (Suddenly, more portals are seen opening in both the air and on land. Rex then gets a call on his radio) Rex: That was Lambert! Portals are opening across the entire Omniverse! Jane: What!? Rex: Alkorin must've felt Andrak's death. He must be coming for revenge with an army. Seris: Well, we gotta get back home! We need to prepare our forces! Rex: Way ahead of you, except we had another idea in mind. Cloe: What is it? Rex: I say it's time we take the fight to Alkorin ourselves. Seris: Are you saying...? Rex: Everyone! Into the portal now! (The heroes run and enter the portal. The scene cuts to Alkorin in his castle visibly distressed) Alkorin: Andrak...You son of a bitch! Shadow Soldier: My lord! The army is ready to advance! Alkorin: Good.. Go! And destroy them all! Shadow Soldier: Yes my lord! *Leaves* Alkorin:.... I will end you all "Heroes"... You will all suffer and die at the hands of the king of the Shadows. TO BE CONTINED... Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 3 Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe